This invention relates to self-fluxing pellets with improved high temperature reducibility (hereinafter referred to simply as "reducibility" for brevity), to be charged into a blast furnace as iron material, and a method for producing such pellets.
As iron ore in a fine powdery form is difficult to charge into a blast furnace in that form, it has been the conventional practice to pelletize the powdery material and sinter the resulting green pellets to obtain self-fluxing pellets which is suitable as a blast furnace charging material. The self-fluxing pellets of this sort are required to have high reducibility to enhance the iron production efficiency.
Nevertheless, the conventional self-fluxing pellets usually have reducibility of about 75 to 80%, so that there have been strong demands for self-fluxing pellets with higher reducibility and a method for producing same.